Unforgettable memories
by Sagira04
Summary: Este fic será una colección de one-shot sin relación entre ellos. Se trataran de diferentes personajes de miraculous adventures of ladybug and cat noir, solamente que en su versión genderbend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanos Mayores**

 _Este fic será una colección de one-shot sin relación entre ellos. Se trataran de diferentes personajes de miraculous adventures of ladybug and cat noir, solamente que en su versión genderbend y con la participación de los kwamis como personas o como son en la serie._

* * *

Tikki Dupain-Cheng estaba nerviosa Plagg iba a ir por ella a su casa para tener una cita, no estaba nerviosa por salir con él si no por el cómo iban a actuar sus hermanos.

A las seis en punto el timbre sonó quería correr a la puerta y salir disparada de su hogar pero antes de poder hacer esto su hermano Brad se le adelantó e interceptó primero a su cita.

-¿Quién rayos eres? – dijo el mayor de los hermanos Dupain.

-S-soy Pl- Plagg – dijo un pelinegro bastante nervioso aunque Tikki ya le había advertido acerca de la actitud de sus hermanos mayores no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a recoger a Tikki – contestó en un susurro.

-¿QUÉ?... – dijo acercando su oreja al pelinegro.

-Vengo a recoger a Tikki – repitió solo que esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Tu edad?

-16…

-¡BRAD! – Marcq gritó - ¿Quién está en la puerta?

-Es Plagg… Viene a recoger a Tikki – contestó el mayor de los Dupain

-Así que tú eres el famoso Plagg…te imaginaba diferente…- informó esta vez el menor de los ojiazules

-¿Cómo? – contesto el de ojos verdes

-Tikki habla de ti como si fueras el mejor y el más guapo – el pelinegro solo sonrió satisfecho mientras Tikki se quería dar un golpe contra la pared, Marcq era así, siempre decía que le divertía avergonzarla – cuando es obvio que ese soy yo.

Tikki se rió su hermano Marcq siempre decía ese tipo de cosas después de confesar algo importante, lo mataría después.

-Escucha – dijo Brad serio – quiero a mi hermana en la casa a las 10 en punto. Si no está en la casa a las 10 en punto te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán.

A lo que el menor de los Dupain solamente asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano. Después de esto Tikki decidió salir de su escondite y dirigirse a Plagg.

-¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto al pelinegro el cual solamente movió la cabeza afirmando – Espera me despido de mis papás.

Al regresar Tikki al interior de la casa aprovecho Brad para hacerle una última pregunta a la cita de su hermanita.

-¿Eres virgen?

-Si – mintió el de ojos esmeraldas, la verdad perdió su virginidad a los 15 con su primera novia… pero ellos no tendrían por qué saberlo.

-Pues sigue así porque no habrá acción esta noche – esta vez fue el que lo aclaro todo Marcq.

Tikki salió de la casa y se despidió de sus hermanos con un beso en la mejilla a casa uno. Al alejarse de la casa de la pelirroja se dirigieron al cine.

-Tus hermanos son… peculiares

-Te dije que eran algo molestos – le recordó la ojiazul – pero son los mejores.

Plagg solamente sonrió ladino era claro que si quería ganarse el corazón de la chica tendría que soportar a sus hermanos pero la verdad no le sería difícil. Después de todo le cayeron bien.

* * *

 _La idea me vino cuando vi una parte de Bad Boy 2, espero que les guste :)_


	2. Chapter 2

La dessinateur

Era una mañana tranquila en París hasta que Clayton Bourgeois hizo de las suyas, quitándole su dibujo a su compañera de clase Nathaly diciéndole que no era buena y que nadie nunca la iba a querer.

Por ese hecho Marcq Dupain-Cheng estaba más molesto que otros días con el hijo de la presidenta de París y todavía tenía que hacer un proyecto de química con él y su fiel lacayo Sebastián.

Estaban en la biblioteca sentados planeando como iban a dividirse el proyecto

-Tú y yo redactamos y hacemos el proyecto Marcq – empezó Sebas – mientras Clayton lo presenta

-¿Qué?

-Si así estamos equilibrados

-Eso no es cierto – empezó a protestar pero se lo pensó un momento, no tenía sentido pelear por como trabajaban era obvio que llevaban tiempo así - pero si es lo que quieres te ofrezco mi plan… yo redacto el proyecto, tú lo haces y Clayton lo presenta ¿Qué te parece?

-Si me gusta esa idea – dijo Clayton

Pobre de Sebas… Marcq sabía que le estaba dejando lo más pesado y su conciencia le estaba atormentando pero con una vez esperaba que no pasara nada.

Después de una hora él ojiazul ya había terminado su parte y estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando escucho los gritos de Clayton. Por las personas saliendo despavorida sabía que se trataba de un akuma.

Entro y se escondió entre los estantes de libros

-Tikki… Transfórmame

La nombrada hizo lo dicho y de los estantes salió Lordbug listo para defender al rubio. Se subio a la secador y la trato de controlar pero esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Lord me dijeron por ahí que estaban es un asunto peliagudo – hizo acto de presencia Kitty Noir

-Menos bromas y más acción

La gatita golpeo con su bastón la secadora de pelo destruyéndola. Lo que hizo que la akumatizada tuviera tiempo para irse. Como vieron que ya no aparecía los héroes de París decidieron regresar cada uno a su casa.

Justo cuando Marcq llego a su habitación la pared empezó a desaparecer dando las aberturas forma a dos borrones.

-Hola – dijo la intrusa

-Hola… tú eres… la que atacó a Clayton en la biblioteca

-Mi nombre es Demoilustradora

-Tú… ¿Vienes a dañarme?

-No… a ti eres… no… eres Marcq Dupain… eres tierno, amable y sincero… nunca te lastimaría… Escucha solo vine a invitare a mi reunión es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras… solo estaríamos tú y yo

-Voy pero con una condición…

-Lo que me pidas…

-No dañes a Clayton por favor… aunque sea un idiota…

La respuesta de la demoilustradora fue un si… se verían en la salida de la iglesia de Notre Dame al atardecer. Perfecto le avisaría a Kitty le mando un mensaje diciendo en donde estaría el akuma y a quien tenía que proteger argumentándole que tenía una misión súper secreta que atender.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la vió en la entrada.

-Me dijeron que tenía que salvarte príncipe– dijo la felina paseándose y luciéndose según ella. Marcq se rió por la actitud coqueta de su amiga – que grosera no me he presentado soy Kitty Noir.

Esto último le dijo extendiéndole la mano lista para recibir un beso, lo cual obtuvo, al fin de cuentas el Dupain era un caballero.

-Un gusto… me llamo Marcq – dijo soltando su mano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa chica que te invito a salir obviamente no te conviene – esto último le dijo dándole la espalda y una mejor vista de sus… proporciones – pero no te preocupes estas seguro conmigo… yo te protegeré.

Kitty seguía de espaldas al decirle esto así que Marcq solamente la arremedo.

-Pero necesitare tu ayuda – puso su mano en la puerta acercándose mucho al chico lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso - ¿Te gustaría ayudar a una heroína?

-Kitty Noir y yo trabajando en equipo- fingió emoción – Asombroso…pero ¿Qué hay de Lordbug?... acaso ustedes no son un dúo…

-Está ocupado con otro asunto… así que tú podrías ser mi Lordbug – el héroe solo hizo una mueca.

-Excelente… ¿Qué hago?

La heroína le explico lo que tendría que hacer, aunque las cosas con la Dessinateur no salieron según lo planeado, ya había pasado lo peor y los héroes de Paris ya habían capturado y purificado el akuma, salvando una vez más a los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Así que mi amigo… ¿podía ser tu Lordbug? – la cara de la heroína de Paris cambio a una de espanto como si la hubiesen capturado haciendo una travesura.

-Tú eres mi único Lordbug – dijo Kitty dándole un abrazo el cual el héroe ni rechazo ni correspondió – lo dije para que entrara en confianza – obtuvo una risa del héroe, la gatita se separó al escuchar el sonido de su miraculous, la energía se agotaba.

-Me tengo que ir – se despidió – nos vemos pronto rey.

No sabía que tenía la heroína hoy con la jerarquía y le pareció curioso el orden en que los puso; como Marcq le dijo príncipe y como Lordbug le dijo rey.

Otra risa salió del Lord después de toda su amiga y compañera de equipo era todo un caso... pero así como era… era la mejor de todas.


End file.
